Baby Steps
by Urimaginaryfriend
Summary: Emily and Hanna struggle with their feelings for each other while trying to maintain their friendship. Meanwhile, it seems like A is hot on their trail just waiting for them to slip up. Set S1Ep14 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I usually take a while to post a story but we dont have many Hanna/Emily stories out there so I decided to post mine without going totally grammar nazi on it so all mistakes are mine.

I dont own Pretty Little Liars otherwise everyone would know who A is.

Its too bad shes not here tonight. Alison wouldve been really proud of you."

Emily began to stumble back through the doors of Rosewood until a hand latched onto her wrist.

"You can compare me to Alison all you want but unlike her I'm not leaving you when you need me the most. You're not going back inside Em, who knows what could slip out." said Hanna gripping Emily's wrist tighter.

Hanna gasped as Emily ripped her arm violently away.

"Yeah and whose gunna stop me?" questioned Emily morosely trying to stay upright.

Hanna quickly latched onto her as she began swaying and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your best friend." she whispered into Emily's neck. Hanna melted into the embrace with her eyes closed and the world slowly began to fade away. I

"Wow, this is fucking unbelievable! So you're into girls now as well as psychotic freaks?"

Hanna pulled away from Emily as Sean came out of the shadows.

"Sean, its not-"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard all of your excuses before."

"Sean-"

"Hanna," Emily whispered, "just let him go."

Sean growled as he walked up to Hanna. "Yeah Hanna I'm sure you're girlfriend would like that," he scoffed, "You're pathetic and I'm done with you, no girlfriend of mine will be a dyke!"

Hanna put her head in her hands as the tears started. She jumped at the sound of bone braking and quickly lifted her head up.

"Emily! What did you do?" gasped Hanna as she saw Sean unconscious on the ground before her.

"Dont worry about it he'll be fine. Let's go find Spencer and get the hell out of here." reassured Emily as she held her hand to her chest.

*Spencer's house*

Emily stumbled into Spencer's room mumbling about a car door. She threw her bags carelessly on the bed and grabbed her phone.

Hanna slowly entered and sat on the bed before looking at Emily.

"What are you doing?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Calling Maya." Emily replied while drunkenly scrolling through her phone. Hanna laughed sadly as she snatched Emily's phone away.

"Give that back!" Emily yelled trying to wrestle it from Hanna's grip.

"No!" Hanna replied holding said phone over her head. "Friends don't let friends dial drunk, even if they have a cute puppy dog pout working for them."

"Shut up" Emily murmured crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that besides I said it was cute," she said tapping her on the nose "Stop being dramatic and get in bed Em."

Emily huffed as she climbed onto the bed "happy?" she replied.

Hanna sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest. It was silent for a few moments before Emily spoke.

"Listen Hanna I'm sorry about what I said in the courtyard-"

Hanna quickly stood up and began pacing the room. "Its fine Em, you were right. I know how Lucas feels about me and I took advantage of it. God I was worse than Alison tonight. I never meant to do that to him but I didn't have a choice, I had to." Hanna cried with tears in her eyes.

Emily was quiet so Hanna took the time to control her breathing and herself.

"Em, please say something." she said turning around desperately only to find Emily passed out on the pillows.

Hanna sobbed quietly as she began to get Emily ready for bed. She took her shoes off slowly and began to tuck her in.

"Night Em." she whispered as she kissed Emily on her forehead.

As she pulled back she found herself staring into dark brown eyes. "Em?"

"Why did you have to do it? Why would you hurt him Hanna?"

Emily gasped as Hanna collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"I-I didn't want to, honestly, I would never-"

"Baby slow down," Emily said as she gathered Hanna in her arms, "shh it's okay. What are you talking about Han?"

Hanna shook her head "I can't tell you I..just can't tell you."

Emily held her tighter as she felt Hanna unraveling in her arms. She placed quiet kisses on Hanna's head and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

As Hanna began to quiet down Emily lifted her chin up and gazed in her eyes. "You can't keep all these secrets to yourself it'll eat you alive baby. I'm not asking you to tell me all your secrets but you need to tell someone, you need to be able to trust someone. I want you to be able to trust me."

Hanna surged forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. She sighed as she noticed that Emilys lips were a thousand times softer than any boys she had ever kissed. Hanna began to panic when she noticed that Emily wasn't returning the kiss and pulled away.

Hanna quickly opened her eyes and jumped out of Emily's embrace. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Em I-I gotta go" she stuttered stepping out in the hallway.

"No, Hanna wait!" Emily said desperately catching Hanna around her waist

Hanna just stood in front of Emily sobbing into her hands uncontrollably.

"Hey, shh it's okay Han." Emily soothed wrapping her arms around the frail girl. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How-how can you s-say that Em? I'm ruining everyones life all because of some bitch named A!"

"Oh Han, A is hurting everyone and it's not your fault." Emily quietly comforted.

"You don't know the things that A has made me do-"

"And I don't need to know Han, unless you want to tell me. I've known you long enough to know what type of a person you are Hanna Marin and I'll be damned if I let some bitch tell me otherwise." Emily interrupted pulling Hanna tighter against her chest.

Hanna fell into the embrace weakly sobbing into Emily's shoulder. Emily continued to make reassuring noises as she brought them back into Spencer's room.

"Come on, I'm sure Spencer won't mind us taking over her bed." Emily said as she helped Hanna with her shoes.

Hanna silently climbed under the covers with Emily and sighed as she felt Emily pulling her closer. Hanna placed her head in the crook of Emily's neck as she latched onto her waist. After several minutes of Emily continuously rubbing her back Hannas sobs turned into sniffles.

"I'm sorry." Hanna whispered. "I was supposed to be the one comforting and taking care of you."

Emily giggled as she rested her head on top of Hanna's. "We take care of each other remember. Best friends don't let best friends suffer alone."

Hanna silently chuckled not feeling in the mood to laugh. "Weve been doing that a lot actually; letting each other suffer alone."

Emily nodded. "Its because we don't trust each other and A knows that. It is one of our biggest weaknesses as friends."

Hanna sighed as she tangled her legs with Emily's. "I need money. That's why I was dancing with Lucas, A promised me money."

Emily covered her shock by kissing Hanna's head. "Makes sense now, I wouldve done the same thing, but why do you need money?"

Emily felt Hanna shake her head a couple times "I can't tell you that yet Em-"

"Its okay, baby steps Han, baby steps." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I've decided to continue this story because I can't seem to get the ideas for this story out of my head. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter it inspired me to write this next chapter. I don't know how often I will be able to update this story but I'm thinking there will be at least one more chapter after this one.

As always I don't own anything. Please review, it really inspires me to write for my readers know that they enjoy what I'm writing.

Emily woke up to the beeping of a cell phone and groaned as she opened her eyes only to find herself blinded by the sun that was shining through the slightly opened blinds. She quickly closed her eyes and sighed as she felt her body become tired again from the heat surrounding her hungover body. She stiffened as she felt a sweet gentle breath on her neck as the person on top of her burrowed further into her body.

She didn't mind it but it distracted her from thinking. She frowned closing her eyes tighter trying to remember anything from last night. She remembered Caleb, calling Maya, drinking (for obvious reason), and comforting Hanna. However she was frustrated that she couldn't remember why Hanna was so upset last night.

'Hanna is the strongest person I know. She never cries like that unless something is really hurting her.' Emily thought to herself running a hand through her hair.

"Hey."

Blushing Emily jumped slightly surprised that she didn't feel Hanna wake up.

"Hey." She replied quietly, unsure how to act.

Hanna smiled slightly -but Emily knew it was fake- before rolling onto her back and away from Emily. It was quiet for a few minutes and the silence felt heavy and suffocating to Emily.

"Han-"

"Listen Em, I'm sorry about last night, I know we still need to talk but can you just hold me for a little longer." Hanna whispered with tears evident in her voice.

Emily quickly nodded and pulled Hanna into her body. She looked down at Hanna sadly as she felt tears on her collar. Emily had no idea what happened last night but she knew that it was big and that Hanna needed her now more than ever.

Emily couldn't help but wipe the tears that came out of the beautiful girl she was holding. She ran a comforting hand gently through Hanna's hair repeating the processes till she felt Hanna's heartbeat slow slightly.

She gently tilted Hanna's chin up so she could see into those gorgeous eyes. "Why are you crying?" Emily asked as she wiped away more tears with the pad of her thumb.

Hanna hiccupped as she buried her face into Emily's neck trying to stop herself from crying. " I'm scared." she whispered.

Emily tightened her arms around Hanna pulling her in closer to her body. "Why?"

"I'm not as strong as you Em. I already have so many things stacked against me and I-I don't think I can handle this." Hanna whispered shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Hanna you're the strongest person I know. You can make it through this, I know you can." Emily felt slightly guilty for saying this but she was confident in her best friend.

"How can you say that when you know A is just going to use this against me, against us?" Hanna whispered harshly slightly sitting up.

Emily frowned as she realized the seriousness of the situation. "We've gotten through everything A has thrown at us so far by ourselves but this time you have me and I will never let you get hurt by that bitch again!"

Hanna smiled slightly as she tucked Emily's hair behind her ear before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

"But you can't protect me forever Em."

Emily stiffened before glaring at Hanna. "Don't say that..I-I can't even think of what I would do if-"

Both girls looked up at the interruption.

"Um was I interrupting something? Because I can come-" Spencer said hesitating at the door.

"Ye-"

"No it's fine Spence." Hanna said quietly. " We were just talking."

The room became silent and awkward as all three girls looked down at their hands.

"Yeah it's fine Spencer." Emily said breaking the silence. "Come sit."

Spencer smiled hesitantly before stepping into her room and sitting on the offered space.

"So Emily, how are you feeling?" Spencer questioned looking concerned.

Emily cleared her throat slightly. "Oh um, I'm fine."

"Oh good." She said standing up and making her way over to the large window. " So you won't mind if I do this then."

Spencer quickly pulled the blinds open and Emily loudly cursed as she buried her head with the covers.

Spencer laughed as she let the blinds close and slowly began searching for clothes for the day. Her glee however was cut short when she received a pillow to the face.

"Ow, what the hell Hanna?"

"What?" She said conveniently looking innocent. "Oh come on, you know that was really mean."

Spencer looked sheepishly at Emily as she poked her head up. "You're right, sorry Em."

Emily still wincing, sighed as she felt Hanna's hand on her forehead. "It's okay Spencer, just don't do it again unless you have a death wish."

Spencer chuckled as she shook her head before turning back to her clothes. "So how'd you guys sleep?"

Both girls blushed as they tried to avoid each other's eyes.

"Great." Hanna reluctantly replied. "Well you know as well as you can with a killer in the backyard."

"Don't remind me," Spencer grimaced. "I don't think I've gotten the recommended 8 hours of sleep since he got here."

"Spence you know my house is open all the time, even though I'd rather be here than at home sometimes." sighed Emily suddenly depressed.

Spencer turned around to gaze at Emily before collecting things from around her room. "I thought you said it was getting better."

Emily sighed as she got off the bed and walked over to the window. The situation at home wasn't her favorite subject to talk about, especially since her homophobic mother sent her first girlfriend off to god knows where.

"I thought it would be better but-"

"Oh Han, your cell is blinking." Spencer interrupted as she tossed Hanna her phone. "Sorry Em, so it's not getting better? I mean I know it's going to take a while but all the books say..."

Emily stopped listening as soon as she heard Hanna gasp and watched helplessly as she ran out of the room.

"Hanna?" she yelled after her.

Emily turned and looked at an equally confused Spencer. "What the hell was that?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Spencer replied

"You're the one who handed her the damn phone. Something on it obviously upset her."

"Whoa! Hold on there bulldog." Spencer said holding up her hands. "I just gave her the phone, it must have been the text message.."

They quickly looked up at each other with alarmed eyes.

"You don't think-" Emily started

"Well I'm not waiting to find out, I'm going to go see if she's outside the house. Call her and see if she'll answer." Spencer ordered taking charge as she put on her sneakers and ran out the door.

Emily's hand shook as she ran a hand through her hair. She quickly crossed the room and began digging through her purse for her phone. She groaned as she pulled it out and realized she had to wait for it to turn on. Something was going to go horribly wrong she just knew it, if only she knew what. Hanna obviously had a lot going on and she didn't need A picking on her. Emily jumped as she heard her all too familiar ring tone. She felt her heart stop when she looked down and saw the little white envelope. She shook her head slowly and very reluctantly opened the text message.

_So I see Emily found another "friend" to kiss. Too bad for Hanna, I can't let this one slide under the radar.  
Love A  
_  
"Holy Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while, you can all kill me later for it.

Emily stood by the window, her hands shaking as she read the text message over and over again.

She had kissed Hanna last night.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Emily whispered harshly to herself as she buried her head in her hands.

How did A always find out so fast? It had happened less than twenty four hours ago and there was absolutely no evidence that a kiss had even taken place.

_"Why did Hanna run away then? I was drunk, she has to know that I didn't mean to force myself on her."_ Emily asked herself.

"Em?"

Emily turned around and was faced with an out of breath Spencer.

"Did you find her Spence?" Emily desperately asked.

Spencer shook her head. "She couldn't have gotten far though, I'm sure we could find her if we drive."

Emily nodded absentmindedly as she ran a hand through her hair. She didn't notice Spencer scrutinizing her from the doorway.

"You got a text to didn't you?" Spencer accused, walking closer to Emily.

Emily looked down at her shoes and refused to make eye contact. She was already ashamed of herself and she didn't need to see the disappointment on Spencer face if she told her, she just couldn't handle it right now.

"You're seriously not going to tell me what A said that made my best friend run out of the room crying? Emily, she could be in serious danger right now and we wouldn't even know. Hell A could even be after her as we speak. Are you really going to keep m-"

"Shut up!" Emily exclaimed, "Just shut up Spencer. If Hanna was in trouble I would tell you in a heartbeat. I can't believe you think I'm actually that selfish that I would let our best friend be murdered because of some stupid secret."

Spencer looked down in shame and pondered her thoughts for a few quiet moments. "It's happened before..." She trailed off.

Emily gasped and looked at Spencer. "Are you saying that I'm responsible for Alison's death?"

Spencer looked at Emily with wide eyes. "No I didn't mean it like that Em!" She exclaimed rushing over to reassure Emily. "It wasn't our fault that Ali died okay? Yes we may have contributed somehow, but we didn't kill her. Ali was murdered for a reason, a reason that she took with her to the grave. Her secrets ended up killing her Em!"

Emily closed her eyes as she felt the emotion welling behind it. She hated having secrets, ever since she was little she always felt guilty about secrets. Alison changed that, Alison changed her. In middle school she didn't give a fuck if her best friends knew all of her business, as long as Ali was there everything was fine.

Now with Ali gone Emily had hit a wall. A wall that was slowly crumbling with the weight of A and her secrets. The wall was the only thing that kept her sane, without it Emily would end up telling everyone her secrets.

"I kissed Hanna."

Emily clenched her hand into fists as the silence overwhelmed her. She refused to open her eyes not wanting to see Spencer's disgust.

"Why?"

Emily opened her eyes. "What?"

Spencer crossed her arms and raised her eye brows. "Why did you kiss her? You know she's not gay, unless you know something that I don't?"

Emily shrugged. "I was drunk Spence, I honestly didn't even know I kissed her until A texted me." She shrugged feeling ashamed.

Spencer looked at her and nodded after a prolonged silence. "Okay, well that really sucks for Hanna then. Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"I don't know, but she wouldn't have run out it she had kissed me. I must have forced myself on her and now A is going to make everyone think that she's a lesbian."

Spencer sighed and shook her head. "A really is a bitch!"

Emily sighed and nodded in agreement. She deleted the message before pulling up her contacts list and calling Hanna. She doubted that Hanna would even pick up the phone, especially with her on the other end but she had to try. On the forth ring Emily moved her thumb over the button to disconnect the call before she heard a quiet Hello?'

Emily let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hanna? Where are you?" Emily asked trying to sound concerned but not desperate.

She heard Hanna sniffle before answering, "I don't know, I just ran."

"Can I come pick you up?" Emily questioned as she started pick up her coat and purse.

"Sure, I guess. Just take a right when you leave Spencer's house and you'll find me eventually."

Emily nodded to herself, "Okay I'll be there soon, be careful Hanna."

Emily sighed and looked up at Spencer when she was met with the disconnected tone. "I'm going to go pick her up. I'll call you when I drop her off." Emily said as she shrugged on her coat.

Spencer stood there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to get her? She might want some space from you for a while." Spencer offered.

Emily shook her head, "No she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't want to talk to me." She paused seeing the look on Spencer's face "Don't worry, I'll take care of her Spence." Emily said as she wrapped Spencer up in a hug.

Spencer nodded and returned the hug, "Don't forget to call me Em." She said as Emily ran out of her room.

Spencer let out a breath as she heard the front door close. She moved to the window and watched as Emily quickly got into her car and started it up, carefully backing out of the driveway.

She sighed and sat on her bed, putting her hands in her hair. A small beeping noise broke her silence and she reluctantly pulled it from her pocket.

She looked at it like it was going to kill her and then devour her body after her heart stopped beating. Reluctantly she opened her phone and clicked on the little envelope.

_It sucks watching your two best friends fall for each other doesn't it Spence? Especially when poor little Spencer has feelings for one of them. Don't worry, I'll try my best to break them up for you._

XOXO  
-**A**

A/N: Reviews help guys. I want to know what I'm doing wrong and what you guys would like to see from this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I didn't plan on getting this chapter up so soon because well I didn't have anything written yet but I sat down and just couldn't stop writing tonight. I want to thank everyone who put this story on their favorite stories and I want to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter: OTHangles, SolitudeMyLove, Bela23, mcbway, OnMymind143, my Hemily anons, and ChcolateYuriObssesser. It means a lot that you guys took the time to review so thanks, this chapter is for you guys.

_Chapter 3 recap:_

_Emily shook her head, "No she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't want to talk to me." She paused seeing the look on Spencer's face "Don't worry, I'll take care of her Spence." Emily said as she wrapped Spencer up in a hug._

_Spencer nodded and returned the hug, "Don't forget to call me Em." She said as Emily ran out of her room._

_Spencer let out a breath as she heard the front door close. She moved to the window and watched as Emily quickly got into her car and started it up, carefully backing out of the driveway. She sighed and sat on her bed, putting her hands in her hair. A small beeping noise broke her silence and she reluctantly pulled it from her looked at it like it was going to kill her and then devour her body after her heart stopped beating. Reluctantly she opened her phone and clicked on the little envelope._

_It sucks watching your two best friends fall for each other doesn't it Spence? Especially when poor little Spencer has feelings for one of them. Don't worry, I'll try my best to break them up for you._

_XOXO__  
-__**A**_

_Emily's Pov:_

Emily quickly threw a reassurance over her shoulder to Spencer as she made her way down the stairs of the Hasting's house. She opened the door closing it quietly with a click before walking over to her car and getting behind the wheel. She paused taking a breath, everything was moving so fast. A was getting starting to get on her nerves more than normal. First there was the outing her to her homophobic mother after she had actually been able to open herself up to a girl; a girl that wasn't Ali. It had been a huge step for Emily and A had to ruin it by opening her-his damn mouth. And now A was attacking her best friend that she has feelings for- wait did she have feelings for Hanna?

Emily bit her lip and shook her head, staring up her car and backing out of the drive way. It wasn't about A right now, it was about Hanna. She needed to find the blonde and apologize for how she acted last night and then they needed to sit down and have a talk about what actually happened. Everything was still a bit fuzzy for Emily to completely comprehend.

_Spencer's Pov: _

Spencer was still sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. Her phone lay next to the wall across from where she was sitting. In a fit of rage and a case of overwhelming emotions she had lost control of everything and threw her phone against the wall. She was so tired of A picking on her and her friends. Sometimes she still didn't understand how this was happening to them. Was this karma getting back at them for acting like bitches for a few years? No the bitching had come from Ali...but they never did anything to stop her. Maybe they deserved it in a weird way.

Spencer let out a sob, finally letting the pressure of A, her friends, school, Melissa, and Ian get to her. She was supposed to be the strong one out of her group of friends and yet she was the one crying on her bed having absolutely no clue as to how to fix the problem that they had found themselves in. She was supposed to protect her friends, and destroy anyone who had dared to hurt them, but she couldn't, not when she didn't know who was torturing them.

_Hanna's Pov: _

Hanna had ran from the Hastings's house; running was probably an understatement, she had all but fled from that house. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her feet hit against the sidewalk as she ran. She didn't know where she was going she just needed to get out of there. Everything had been perfect and A had to ruin it as usual. She collapsed onto the nearest bench, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to regain her breath. Tucking her head in between her knee's she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

She didn't have a problem about being outed by A, she had a support system already set up behind her to catch her if she ever fell. The problem was she really didn't even know if she was gay, everything had moved so fast last night and she was still trying to work through the morning after after shock. A didn't give her a chance to evaluate what her feelings were before the rug was pulled from out underneath her. Clutching her chest she let out a breath and sat back against the bench, only to jump slightly when she heard her phone go off. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out her phone and smiled at the picture that appeared on her caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

"_Hanna? Where are you?" _

Hannah sniffled slightly, trying to control her emotions. "I don't know, I just ran."

_"Can I come pick you up?" _

She shrugged her shoulders before rolling her eyes when she realized that the girl couldn't see her. "Sure, I guess. Just take a right when you leave Spencer's house and you'll find me eventually."

_"Okay I'll be there soon, be careful Hanna."_

Hanna turned off her phone and placed it back into her jacket pocket. She sighed, wrapping her arms back around herself as she looked around trying to see where she had ran off to. Surprisingly she had made it quite far and found herself sitting on the bench where they had tried to set up Alison's memorial.

Now that Emily was on her way Hannah felt it was sort of imperative that she tried to figure out what she was feelings. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she fell into her thoughts.

"_Poor little Hanna." _

Hanna quickly looked up and gasped when she saw who had interrupted her thoughts. There was Alison standing as cockily as she had the last time the girls had seen her. Her face was still that of a young girl that had died to young, 'lost in immortality' as she had once said. Her hair was curled and framed neatly around her face as it has always been and her eyes were still a beautiful blue. She looked almost exactly the same as she did the day she died, except her outfit was different.

"A-Alison?" Hanna stuttered out, still shock at seeing the girl who was supposed to be dead.

The younger girl only chuckled in response, the pity for the girl in front of her showing clearly on her face.

"It's not polite to stare Hanna." Alison giggled making her way over to the bench.

"I-" Hanna paused still not understanding how the other girl was her right now. "You're supposed to be dead, what are you doing here?"

Alison sighed and sat down next to Hanna. "That's not important right now Hanna, I'm here to help you." Alison smiled at Hanna, patting her softly on the legs.

"How are you supposed to help me?" Hanna asked, curious as to how the younger girl thought she could help.

"Oh Hanna.." Alison trailed off with pity. "I know about your feelings."

"Is that so?" Hanna asked rolling her eyes with annoyance. How the hell could everybody and their fricken mothers know about her feeling when she didn't even know what she was feeling. Was it too much to ask that she be left alone so she could figure it out. A slight clearing of the throat pulled her from her thoughts again, making her realize that she had actually said her 'thoughts' out loud.

"Attitude won't get you anywhere Han." Alison said condescendingly. "You need my help whether you want it or not, otherwise it will be to late."

Hanna looked up at her raising a questioning eye brow. "To late for what? What aren't you telling me Ali?" She asked getting even more frustrated with the girl

"Again that doesn't matter. Now stop interrupting me before you start to regret it Han, I'm going to talk and all you're going to do is listen okay?" Alison asked not waiting for an answer before she continued on with her talk. "You have feelings, feelings for Emily. You love the way she smiles at you when it's just the two of you in a room together. You love how protective she can get of her friends, there was a reason I called her bulldog." Alison giggled, smiling fondly at the thought of Emily. "You love how kind and compassionate she is towards others when she has every reason to be mean and spiteful towards them. You love her eyes and they way they sparkled when she's truly happy, and you love the way her lips make you feel like you're the only person in the world." Alison finished.

The silence overwhelmed them as Hanna was trying to take in everything her best friend had just said to her. How did Alison know all of that? She shook her head, not bothering to look up at Alison. Of course everything that Alison just said was true, she loved all of those things about and more about Emily.

Hanna snapped her head up and looked at Alison. "I like Emily." She whispered.

Alison laughed and stood up from her spot on the bench. "I say it's a little bit more than like Hanna, but whatever helps you sleep at night sweetie." She smiled down at Hanna, before leaning down. "I would tell her soon, you never know what could happen." Alison whispered into Hanna's ear.

Hanna felt herself shiver, feeling truly afraid of Ali for the first time. "What do you mean?" She asked leaning away from the girl.

Alison just shrugged as if it didn't matter. "My job here is done Hannykins, time to open your eyes."

Hanna gasped and opened her eyes feeling as if she had just come out of a very deep sleep. She jumped up from the bench and looked wildly around for her blonde best friend. Ali was nowhere in sight. Hanna couldn't help but wrap her arms back around herself, feeling the hairs on her neck rise from how freaked out she was.

"_Alison couldn't have been here, she's dead. Her body is buried somewhere deep in the ground, she's dead_." Hanna repeated to herself over and over until she had some sort of normalcy returning to her body.

She must have fallen asleep while trying to calm down. She took a breath and sat back down on the bench, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Alison was dead and she wasn't coming back, but that didn't stop Hanna from smiling at the realization of her feelings for Emily. She felt something nagging at the back of her mind and she knew it was important that she remembered.

"_I would tell her soon, you never know what could happen." _

Hanna was trying to understand what Alison had meant by her warnings, but she got her answer when she heard the screeching of tires and the crunching of metal.

"No! Emily!"

Spencer's Pov:

Spencer looked up from her home work when she heard her phone buzzing from its spot on the floor. Hesitantly she stood up and approached it, being down to pick it up. She wasn't sure if she could take anymore from A today, but that wouldn't make the message go away so she clicked the message.

_Spencer,_

_I decided to take care of your little problem sooner than planned. You seemed like you needed a little pick me up. Hope you like it, I would say they're broken up wouldn't you? _

_XOXO _

_**A **_

Spencer paled and didn't realize she was shaking until her phone buzzed again signaling a picture message. She swallowed hard, her heart beating fast against her chest before clicking the picture.

"No!" She screamed dropping her phone and running out of her room as fast as she could, the picture of Emily's dented car burning her eyes.

A/N: Haha I feel evil ;) Review please


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys sorry for such a long wait, college just kinda got in the way of everything. So here's the new chapter, it's mainly a Hanna/Spencer chapter so I hope you guys like it. Happy Holidays readers.

Chapter 4 recap:

"_I would tell her soon, you never know what could happen."_

Hanna was trying to understand what Alison had meant by her warnings, but she got her answer when she heard the screeching of tires and the crunching of metal.

"No! Emily!"

Spencer's Pov:

Spencer looked up from her home work when she heard her phone buzzing from its spot on the floor. Hesitantly she stood up and approached it, being down to pick it up. She wasn't sure if she could take anymore from A today, but that wouldn't make the message go away so she clicked the message.

_Spencer,_

_I decided to take care of your little problem sooner than planned. You seemed like you needed a little pick me up. Hope you like it, I would say they're broken up wouldn't you?_

_XOXO_

_**A**_

Spencer paled and didn't realize she was shaking until her phone buzzed again signaling a picture message. She swallowed hard, her heart beating fast against her chest before clicking the picture.

"No!" She screamed dropping her phone and running out of her room as fast as she could, the picture of Emily's dented car burning her eyes.

Chapter 5:

Hanna couldn't stop shaking as she sat in the waiting room in the emergency room. Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest but she paid no attention to it, how could she when she felt empty. How could she feel anything when her best friend was fighting for her life on some operating table? How could she feel anything when she lost the opportunity to tell said best friend just exactly how she felt about her? It was all her fault, if she hadn't run away like a coward then none of this would have ever happened because Emily wouldn't have gone after her.

Hanna bit her lip to hold in a sob and buried her head in her hands as her emotions got the best of her. She didn't even think to call her Spencer, Aria, or her mom to tell them what had happened. She couldn't function until she knew Emily was going to be okay. Which is why she didn't notice someone else enter the emergency room until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hanna."

Hanna finally took her head out of her hands and looked up to see a panicked and out of breath Spencer.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked completely confused as to why the brunette was there when she hadn't had the will to text or call anyone.

Spencer didn't answer right away; she made a show of catching her breath as an excuse in order to give herself time to think over exactly what she was going to say to Hanna. It had to be thoughtful and foolproof. She could just stand up and announce her undying love for –wait what? Undying love? Where the hell did that come from?

All of Spencer's thought process shut down and she just collapsed into the chair next to Hanna. "I um was driving through town and I saw her car…" She trailed off knowing she didn't need to add anything else for Hanna to make her understand.

Normally she would've felt bad for lying to Hanna, especially when A was involved but this wasn't something she could share with the blonde. She actually wasn't sure if she could share this with anyone but of course that decision was soon going to be out of her hands if A had anything to say about it. All she knew was that she needed to figure out her feelings for Hanna quickly if she ever wanted their relationship to consist of them being more than friends.

She ran a shaking hand through her hair and looked at the broken blonde out of the corner of her eyes. Even while looking traumatized Hanna still managed to look breath taking and heat breaking all at once. Spencer looked away before moving closer and placing a gentle hand on Hanna's arm.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked softly, her concern showing in her voice. Hanna didn't respond, her eyes were unblinkingly staring at the chair in front of her. Spencer took a deep breath and reached with the hand that was on Hanna's arm to tuck a few stray blonde hairs behind her ears. "Hanna please don't push me away, we're going through this together."

Hanna finally blinked rapidly a few times before she brought her eyes to her lap. "I really don't know what you want me to tell you Spence." She whispered, making it seem like her voice would be ruined if she dared to talk any louder.

Spencer looked at Hanna, her heart clenching as she watched and felt the hopelessness that the girl was emitting right now. "You're right, that was probably one of most idiotic questions I've ever asked." She admitted with a huff, smiling when she heard a small laugh out of the depressed blonde next to her.

"Wow, Spencer Hastingings actually admitting she was wrong and stupid in the same sentence. Surely this must be a sign of the apocalypse." Hanna playfully teased before returning to her somber mood once again.

"You never miss an opportunity to tease me do you?" Spencer rhetorically asked clearly amused. "Okay let's try this again, how did you find out about Emily? I mean I know she was coming to get you…wait you weren't in the car with her were you?" Spencer raised her voice as her eyes quickly trailed over Hanna looking for any signs of injury.

"Spence, stop I'm fine." Hanna said taking her arm out from under Spencer's hand and crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner. She looked down at her lap again as she let the silence overwhelm her and as quickly as they came she was blinking away the tears. "I wasn't in the car," She started slowly. "I was across the street from where the accident took place sitting on a bench."

Spencer could only nod her head hoping that this action would somehow encourage Hanna to continue talking. Of course the headstrong blonde never did what Spencer expected her to do so they were left in silence once again. She let her eyes trail over the blonde and realized with a start that Hanna's expression held a large amount of guilt. "Hanna, you don't think that..that this was your fault do you?" Spencer asked, her voice hesitant and unsure for the first time in a while.

This was seemingly all that needed to be said in order to breaking down that wall that Hanna had surrounded herself in as soon as she walked through the hospital doors. Hanna couldn't hold back the quiet sobs that escaped from her mouth and she couldn't help but collapse into Spencer's arms as soon as they enveloped her. She quickly tucked her head into the crook of Spencer's neck and continued to cry. The entire afternoon had been too much for Hanna to handle and she was just so frustrated and upset that she couldn't seem to control her emotions.

"I-I dammit, how could this not be my fault Spencer. If it wasn't for me Emily would still be safe at your house. If I didn't run away like a fucking coward Emily wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. I-I gosh Spencer there was just so much blood." She finished as she let out another sob into the girl's neck.

Spencer just did what any best friend would do; she held her as tight and as close as she could.

A/N: Review, Review, Review! I'm off of college for a month and I would like to get another chapter out before I have to go back. So I need your reviews to inspire and push me to finish the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here's the chapter I promised you guys, as always thanks to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter. I have Emily's mom out of the state in this chapter because I really don't like her character and wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

Chapter 5 recap:

"Hanna, you don't think that...that this was your fault do you?" Spencer asked her voice hesitant and unsure for the first time in a while.

This was seemingly all that needed to be said in order to break down that wall that Hanna had surrounded herself in as soon as she walked through the hospital doors. Hanna couldn't hold back the quiet sobs that escaped from her mouth and she couldn't help but collapse into Spencer's arms as soon as they enveloped her. She quickly tucked her head into the crook of Spencer's neck and continued to cry. The entire afternoon had been too much for Hanna to handle and she was just so frustrated and upset that she couldn't seem to control her emotions.

"I-I dammit, how could this not be my fault Spencer. If it wasn't for me Emily would still be safe at your house. If I didn't run away like a fucking coward Emily wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. I-I gosh Spencer there was just so much blood." She finished as she let out another sob into the girl's neck.

Spencer just did what any best friend would do; she held her as tight and as close as she could

Chapter 6:

It was a few hours later when the doctor came out, though for Hanna it seemed like a lifetime. From crying on Spencer to calling their parents and trying to calm down a hysterical Aria it seemed like a lifetime had gone by. The panic and fear had vanished after the fourth hour of sitting next to Spencer and it was filled with a sense of numbness. She was numb, it was all she felt; except for the underlying feeling of guilt which she doubted would ever really go away.

"Are the parents of Emily Fields here?" The doctor asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Her mother is visiting her father while he is still deployed." Ms. Marin stated as she stood up from her seat next to the rest of the parents. "I'm her temporary guardian as of right now but her parents are on their way."

The doctor nodded his head before signaling for her to follow him so he could update her on Emily's condition.

Hanna watched her mom as she walked toward the doctor and she suddenly wished that she was efficient at reading lips. "Can you tell what they're saying?" She leaned over and whispered to Spencer.

Spencer glanced at Hanna, holding back her shiver before turning her attention to the doctor and Ms. Marin. She bit her lip as she concentrated but turned back around in her seat when she saw Ms. Marin glance at her. "I could only make out Emily and stitches." She whispered in reply, glancing back at the two in conversing. Turning back and glanced at Hanna and saw just how pale she was and realized it probably wasn't such a good idea to mention anything to her at this moment in time. "Hey," She whispered nudging Hanna gently with her shoulder. "She's going to be fine okay, stop worrying." Hanna only nodded her head half heartedly as she looked down at her lap. Emily was going to be fine, she had to be.

Ms. Marin finally left the doctor with a quiet thank you before she made her way back over to their small group and sat back in her seat. The girls quickly sat up straight and were practically on the edge of their seats as they waited for Ms. Marin to talk. Hanna's mom finally looked up and smiled softly at the concerned teenagers. "Emily is going to be fine." She said softly and the room collectively let out a breath of relief. Hanna sagged back into her chair and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"She has a few broken bones but other than that she'll be fine." Ms. Marin finished with a hesitant smile.

"When can we see her?" Hanna asked as she took her head off of Spencer's shoulder realizing something. "And why does it seem like you're not telling us something?"

Ms. Marin grimaced before looking at the other parents for advice on how to handle the situation. They all shrugged helplessly in reply and turned their attention back to their daughters. "When the car hit…hit Emily one of her legs was stuck, fortunately they were able to get her leg out but the bone was crushed so she has a few screws in her leg. Once the screws can be removed she's going to have tons of physical therapy and…they don't know if she'll be able to swim again. I'm not going to lie to you three, the next couple of months will be extremely hard for Emily and I expect each of you to stay by her side and help her through it."

Hanna looked at Spencer and Aria through the tears in her eyes and nodded determinedly at her mother. She already knew what it felt like to be hit by A, the memory of speeding headlights never really left her. They weren't going to let their best friend go down without one hell of a fight and they certainly weren't going to let that happen when A was the reason all of this was happening. A was taking things too far and Hanna was sick of it.

"When can we see her?" Hanna asked again.

"Well you can go see her now if you'd like but she still hasn't woken from her surgery…" trailed off softly, watching as the three girls jumped from their seats and made their way to the elevators before she could even finish her sentence.

The three girls just stood there silently, two of them watching the other as she repeatedly hit the elevator button. "Hey, relax Hanna." Aria said softly taking the blonde's hand that was hitting the button. "Yeah, she's not going anywhere Han." Spencer chimed in, taking Hanna's other hand and ushering the other girls into the elevator when it finally arrived at their floor.

Spencer turned to face the other girls immediately putting herself in charge of leading the girls through this situation. She couldn't be weak when all of her friends needed her to be strong and Spencer-like. "Okay obviously we can't get too emotional while in front of Emily, she's hurting a lot on her own and she doesn't need to see ours." Spencer said calmly shooting a discreet look at Hanna before continuing. "I'm not saying that we need to pretend to be happy when we're not but let's just try and be supportive and calm right now." Spencer looked at them until they nodded and silently led them out of the elevator when it came to Emily's floor. "Oh and don't mention the whole not knowing if she'll ever be able to swim again." Spencer advised them as she walked up to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you girls?" The nurse asked as she looked at Spencer.

"Yeah, we're here to see Emily Fields. Could you direct us to her room please?" Spencer replied politely.

The nurse nodded her head and directed her attention to the computer in front of her before looking back up at Spencer. "Emily is in room 282."

Spencer thanked her with a smiled and led the girls to Emily's room. She was about to open the door when Hanna shot her hand out and grabbed Spencer's. "Can I talk to you, before we go in?" She asked quietly while avoiding eye contact with Spencer. Spencer shrugged and nodded before taking the blonde's hand and leading her away from the door and Aria.

"What did you want to talk about?" Spencer asked curiously.

Hanna opened her mouth before closing it as she hesitated. "I-I..." She trailed off looking up at Spencer with tears in her eyes. Seeing the tears, Spencer took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Sighing into the comfort of Spencer's arms Hanna took a deep breath and relaxed. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what?" Spencer questioned, with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"I-I don't think I can go in there and act like everything is okay, because it's not. It's far from okay and sooner or later Emily is going to realize that as well when she hears that she might not be able to swim ever again. That's all she has been striving for since we've known her Spence."

"I know Hanna, believe me I know. I can't imagine the pain that she is going to be going through but we need to be strong for her, even when...it's almost impossible for us. So when we go in there I need you to act like the strong minded person I know you are Hanna. Can you do that for me? Spencer asked, pulling out of the hug and gripping the blonde's shoulders.

Hanna nodded albeit reluctantly before turning back towards Emily's room. They both paused for a moment when they realized that Aria was no longer outside of the door waiting for them. Spencer looked curiously around before looking at Hanna as she shrugged, making her way to the door and opening it with Hanna right on her heels.

Hanna felt herself pausing for the second time that night when brown eyes connected with blue. "Emily..."

A/N: The end….I'm kidding haha. Do me a favor and review and let me know if you guys like the direction this story is going. I have a couple ideas to add more drama to the little love triangle we've got going on but if you guys aren't liking the Hanna/Spencer let me know now before we get to far into the story to change it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while but I'm not going to bore you with excuses. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter they were much appreciated. I'm still planning on going on with the Hanna/Emily/Spencer story line but rest assured this is a Hanna/Emily story. Besides who doesn't love a little drama ;)

Chapter 6 recap:

Hanna opened her mouth before closing it as she hesitated. "I-I..." She trailed off looking up at Spencer with tears in her eyes. Seeing the tears, Spencer took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Sighing into the comfort of Spencer's arms Hanna took a deep breath and relaxed. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what?" Spencer questioned, with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"I-I don't think I can go in there and act like everything is okay, because it's not. It's far from okay and sooner or later Emily is going to realize that as well when she hears that she might not be able to swim ever again. That's all she has been striving for since we've known her Spence."

"I know Hanna, believe me I know. I can't imagine the pain that she is going to be going through but we need to be strong for her, even when...it's almost impossible for us. So when we go in there I need you to act like the strong minded person I know you are Hanna. Can you do that for me?" Spencer asked, pulling out of the hug and gripping the blonde's shoulders.

Hanna nodded, albeit reluctantly before turning back towards Emily's room. They both paused for a moment when they realized that Aria was no longer outside of the door, waiting for them. Spencer looked curiously around before looking at Hanna as she shrugged, making her way to the door and opening it with Hanna right on her heels.

Hanna felt herself pausing for the second time that night when brown eyes connected with blue. "Emily..."

Chapter 7

Emily's POV:

Pain and darkness; that's all Emily knew right now. Everything hurt and she felt like she was drowning. She didn't know which way was up or down, or how to breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they weighed tons and were glued shut. Sirens were heard in the distance and she felt someone frantically touching her, which made her want to open her eyes even more to calm whoever was touching her. She was fine; she just needed to sleep for a while.

"_Emily!"_

Why were people yelling at her when she just wanted to sleep?

"_Emily, open your eyes." _

"I can't," She tried to say to the panicked person but she knew it was useless.

"_Oh god, baby please, please open your eyes." _

The person was sobbing now and gripping her harder than before. She felt her heart beating erratically in her chest and she let out a whimper from her mouth. The sound of a siren was echoing loudly in her head and there were suddenly several hands on her body, each of them making her whimper and groan in agony as the sound of someone screaming off in the distance overwhelmed her. Something was placed around her neck and she immediately began to panic, thrashing around a bit despite the paramedics warnings; it's not like she could understand them anyways.

"_Please, just please let me go to her! Look she's scared! Just let me hold her hand, she recognizes my voice!" _

Emily suddenly felt a warm hand in hers and a gentle voice in her ear. The voice told her to calm down and she obeyed, willing to do anything to get that sad and desperate tone out of their voice. A thousand other sounds were making her ears ring and she let out another whimper, just wishing that she could open her eyes and see what the hell was going on. The voice was back in her ear as she felt all the hands around her stop, only one remaining as she felt her body being lifted up. A scream left her throat but she never felt it, her mind was wavering in and out of consciousness and she was quickly losing the will to stay awake.

"_Emily! Baby, stay awake for me, please." _

The voice was practically sobbing now and Emily knew that she couldn't handle that sound any longer so she clenched her mouth shut and forced her eyes open for a fraction of a second before the lights were too much for her eyes. Despite the short time it still managed to slightly calm the voice and the people around her.

"_Let me go with her, I'm her girlfriend…please." _

The voice was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The first thing Emily is aware of is the incessant beeping of her heartbeat on the hospital monitor. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, confirming the thought in her mind and the pain surrounding her body that she was in fact in a hospital. Why? She's not entirely sure. Her head feels a little fuzzy but that could be because of the drugs that are flowing through her veins. Her breaths are shorter because of the pain in her chest that makes her winces from time to time. And it feels like her leg was used as a chew toy while she was unconscious.

She's a little scared to move and assess the damage that is littered all over her body but she does it anyways because she'd like to be able to discover the bruises and cuts on her own rather than having some doctor tell her in a monotone voice, as if she isn't actually human or acting like these damages to her body couldn't ruin her life.

Her eyes quickly scan over the parts of her body that she can see and it doesn't take long for her to lift up the blanket that is draped over her body to see the cast that she isn't that all surprised to see on her leg. What does surprise her is the fact that her leg hurts more than it did when she broke it back when she was 9. Maybe it was more than one bone or a worse break but she was pretty sure the pain wasn't supposed to be this intense.

She was about to try and sit up when she heard the twisting of the doorknob and quickly froze in her position, looking up with slight fear at the door. Her heartbeat faster at the knowledge that she had no idea who was going to come through that door and it could very easily be the person who hit her coming to finish the job. Her fears were unwarranted though because the person who walked through the door made her heart rate calm down before it alerted the nurses.

"Emily!" Aria exclaimed, surprised at seeing Emily awake. Emily just let her body fall back into the mattress, a wince showing up on her face from the movement. Aria moved closer and sat on the chair that was closest to Emily's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Aria asked quietly, her hand quickly attaching itself to Emily's.

Emily ran her other hand over her face and let out a little shrug, not knowing what she was supposed to say. "I feel like…I feel like I was just hit by a truck, Aria."

"Well, uh, that's understandable Em." Aria paused for a moment to clear her thoughts before she stood up and gestured to the door suddenly feeling uncomfortable being the only one in the room with Emily. "M-Maybe I should go get a doctor?"

Emily opened her mouth to apologize for being so harsh but their attention was stolen as the door opened revealing their two other best friend.

"Emily…"

Emily didn't say anything as Spencer and Hanna stared at her in shock since they clearly didn't expect her to be awake when they walked in but Emily couldn't focus on that. No, she was too busy being consumed by the sound of Hanna's voice and how it sounded almost exactly like the ones in her dreams. Were they even dreams? She was torn from her thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body and she found herself wrapped in Hanna.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Hanna whispered, biting her lip to stop the sob that wanted to escape from her mouth. She couldn't let herself be emotionally vulnerable right now; she needed to be there emotionally and physically for Emily.

It took a few second for Emily to decide but as soon as Hanna pulled away, she carefully scooted over in her bed and lifted up the covers. "Come lay with me?"

Hanna hesitated for just a moment before she nodded and gently climbed into the bed, resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

Spencer POV

Spencer watched from the doorway as Hanna rushed over to Emily and quickly enveloped her in a hug. She could tell just by watching them how emotional this reunion was and she had to force her eyes away from the pair. Her stomach felt like it was in knots but there was still an over lying sense of guilt that kept her rooted to the spot. Emily was her best friend first and foremost and she needed to be there for her even if that meant putting her feelings aside for the moment to take care and protect her. She quietly walked over and sat in the chair next to Aria, trying to ignore the air of awkwardness surrounding the room.

"How are you feeling Em?" She asked softly, leaning forward and gently squeezing Emily's hand as a sign of comfort and support.

Spence continued to look at Emily who seemed to be having a hard time tearing her eyes away from Hanna. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the couple either until Aria cleared her throat at the awkward tension.

"Oh, um, I'm okay." Emily said quietly, directing her attention to her other friends once she managed to take her eyes off of the blonde cuddling up to her in bed. "My leg hurts a bit but I'm sure I'm just over reacting."

Spencer shot a quick glance at Hanna before directing her eyes towards the ground. "You just got hit by a car Em, you're lucky that your leg is the only thing that hurts. We're all lucky." The air seemed to get even colder as they all watched as Emily took in a shaky breath.

"It was A, wasn't it?" Emily asked, closing her eyes and leaning further into Hanna.

Spencer bit her lip as she continued to look at the ground. If they were normal teenagers, living a perfectly dramatic life that kids their age should be, then she would be able to say that it was just some freak accident. But they weren't normal teenagers, they were human targets for some grudge holding bitch. She slowly licked her lips and looked up from the ground, her eyes immediately connecting with her best friends. They looked at her like she held all the answer for them and most of the time she did but seeing them looking at her like that after what happened, was harder than she expected. She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by the sound of a cell phone going off.

The reaction was immediate as the color slowly drained from all of the girls' faces. They looked at each other for a moment before silently coming to an agreement as they reached for their phones.

"It's not me." Hanna whispered, obviously reluctant to show any relief in her voice.

Spencer nodded her head and reached into her purse her heart beating loudly in her ears. Hadn't A done enough for a day? She grasped her phone quickly unlocking it and letting out a quiet breath before glancing at Aria. "What did A say?"

Aria looked up from her phone in confusion. "It wasn't me. I didn't get the text..." She said trailing off in uncertainty.

"What?" Spencer frowned in confusion as she took Aria phone, glancing at it for a second before passing it back, "I know I didn't just imagine that beep."

The sound of another beep, echoing off the walls of the now quiet hospital room, had Spencer getting up and looking around the room. She held her finger up to her lip, signaling for the other girls in the room to be quiet despite the fact that they barely even looked like they were breathing. The audible sound of a vibration made her search easier and she leaned down and opened the bedside drawer by Emily's bed. A cold dread filled her heart as she looked up at Emily.

"Em, didn't you lose your phone in the accident?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any of my stuff back as far as I know." Emily whispered, tightening her hold on Hanna's hand.

Spencer sighed as she reached into the drawer and pulled out the very familiar object that they all knew to be Emily's phone. She held it in her hand for a moment, just looking at before hesitantly passing it over to Emily. Emily reluctantly grasped her phone and managed to unlock her phone with shaking hands.

_Sorry for losing my temper darling but you can't always get everything you want, Emily. _

_XOXO _

**-A **

_Just ask Spencer. She's used to being disappointed. _

**-A**

A/N: It's almost been a year since I've updated…Yikes. I apologize for the wait but let me know what you guys want to possibly see in the upcoming chapters and I promise to make it up to you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Reminder that this story is still set in season one. This chapter is admittedly all over the place but I figured our leading ladies could use a little break. I want to thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting and following, it means a lot to me.

Chapter 7 recap:

The sound of another beep, echoing off the walls of the now quiet hospital room, had Spencer getting up and looking around the room. She held her finger up to her lip, signaling for the other girls in the room to be quiet despite the fact that they barely even looked like they were breathing. The audible sound of a vibration made her search easier and she leaned down and opened the bedside drawer by Emily's bed. A cold dread filled her heart as she looked up at Emily.

"Em, didn't you lose your phone in the accident?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any of my stuff back as far as I know." Emily whispered, tightening her hold on Hanna's hand.

Spencer sighed as she reached into the drawer and pulled out the very familiar object that they all knew to be Emily's phone. She held it in her hand for a moment, just looking at before hesitantly passing it over to Emily. Emily reluctantly grasped her phone and managed to unlock her phone with shaking hands.

_Sorry for losing my temper darling but you can't always get everything you want, Emily. _

_XOXO _

**-A **

_Just ask Spencer. She's used to being disappointed. _

**-A **

Chapter 8

The girls all stared at each other, the silence slightly overwhelming them as soon as Emily had finished reading the text messages. It was just like A to answer one question but leave them with a million more unanswered questions and thoughts running through their minds. But at least they knew who hit Emily.

"Well I guess that answered that…" Emily trailed off, sliding her phone close and giving it back to Spencer. She had a million thoughts going through her mind but she knew better than to attack Spencer to get them. Unfortunately, not all the girls felt the same way as she did.

"Wait, are we just going to ignore the second text message?" Aria asked a little haughtily while raising an eyebrow.

Emily quickly glanced at Hanna before turning her gaze up to Spencer who looked like she would rather be anywhere else but in the hospital room. It took an unusual amount of time for Spencer to compose herself before she looked up at the girls.

"I don't know what A meant by that but honestly it could mean anything. I mean look at my life, it's not exactly hard to deduce that I almost never get what I want." Spencer growled slightly in frustration as she started to pace. She couldn't believe the audacity of A.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer ran a hand through her hair and walked towards the door. "I need some air."

The sound of the door clicking shut had Aria grimacing, realizing that she had made the delicate situation worse by demanding answers. She looked up at her remaining best friends with wide eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her, I shouldn't have pushed her like that." She admitted slowly following Spencer's footsteps to the door. "You guys okay here?"

Hanna glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eyes before nodded and waving Aria off. "Yeah, we'll be fine. You go take care of Spence, I've got Emily."

Aria nodded, waving as she left the room in search for one very pissed off Hastings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer had let her feet guide her, too pissed off to care where they were taking her. She angrily pressed the button for the elevator not letting up until the doors reluctantly opened. Her heart was beating fast and out of control and in some deep recess of her brain she was aware that she was having a panic attack. After everything that A had done she had expected this sort of retribution for her feelings but it still didn't soften the blow when it actually happened. The ping of the elevator opening broke her from her thoughts and she realized that she had accidentally pressed the button for the morgue.

She was about to press the button for the lobby when she noticed something curious; the door to the morgue was open slightly. Her hand quickly shot out to stop the elevator from closing and she hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, letting it close silently behind her. Maybe it was the fact that the morgue was feet away from her but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right on this floor.

Glancing around the hall, she slowly started to walk forward, every step taking her closer to the morgue. Her body was gliding silently against the wall as she held her breath, hoping that no one would walk by. She finally found herself just outside of the morgue, her heart beating fast against her chest as she peeked into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Aria about two minutes to realize her mistake and follow after Spencer but by then the tall brunette had already fled the hallway. She quickly walked up to the nurses' station and asked the nurse if she had seen her friend.

"Oh the tall brunette, she got on the elevator," The nurse answered positively, remembering the angry rush that the young girl had been in, "I'd hurry after her dear, she seemed rather upset."

Aria nodded her head, her heart clenching in her chest as she thanked the nurse. Her calm facade quickly crumbled once she was tucked away quickly in the elevator and she quickly pulled out her phone to text Spencer.

_I'm sorry. Please, tell me where you're at._

-Aria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight that Spencer was met with had her entire being locked with fear. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest and she put her palm over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her heavy, frightened breathing. Just inside of the morgue were two people dressed all in black: black jeans, black gloves and black hoodies. A was in the morgue.

_Calm down Spencer! Get a hold of yourself before you get yourself killed. _

She gulped loudly and shook her head before returning her attention back to the two black hoodies within the morgue. She inched herself forward, trying to hear what they were saying. Honestly she didn't care what they were saying she just had one simple goal; find out what their voices sound like.

"It's in here, I know it's in here I've seen it with my own eyes." The first voice had a high pitch to it and it instantly grated on Spencer's nerves. She squinted into the darkness trying to figure out what the figures were trifling through.

"Be quiet, I can't concentrate when you're squealing in my ear like that." The second voice replied, gruffly. That voice was definitely male and familiar in some way which made goose bumps appear on Spencer's arms.

It was quiet for a short period of time before the shrill voice shouted in excitement. "Got it!"

The taller of the two figures moved over and grabbed a thick looking object from the shrill voice. "Great, we can get out of here and no one will ever find that bitch's medical files again."

Spencer took a silent step back, trying to decide if she was going to fight or flee. Unfortunately for her, her decision was quickly made for her when her cell phone went off. The figures immediately stiffened at the sound and quickly turned in her direction. She immediately slammed the door shut and took off towards the stairs that had to be just around the corner. It was like something out of a horror story. Her senses were going crazy and she continued to run, opening the door to the stair well and quickly sprinting up as many stairs as she could. She could feel her heart beating impossibly fast in her chest and she could hear the thudding footsteps chasing after her.

A scream left her throat as one of the figures managed to grab her ankle and pull her down. She was trapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Aria left the hospital room, Hanna immediately cuddled in closer to Emily. She just needed to feel her body next to hers, living and breathing. They laid in silence for a few comfortable moments before Emily had to break it when she heard a sniffle coming from the blonde in her arms.

"Han?" She asked worriedly, running her hand soothingly up and down the blonde's back.

Hanna just shook her head and buried it in the crook of Emily's neck, her tears quickly dripping onto her skin and hospital gown. The events of today had just caught up to the blonde and she couldn't deal with anything right now, despite promising Spencer that she wouldn't bring Emily down with her mood. She just couldn't handle it.

"I almost lost you." Hanna mumbled through her tears.

"I'm here Han, I'm okay." Emily tried to reassure, moving her hand up from her back and running it softly through blonde locks.

"You're not. You're broken and it's my entire fault."

"Hey," Emily softly reprimanded, pulling away so she could see Hanna's face, "Do not blame yourself for this, okay?

Hanna shook her head and sniffled as she tried unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears because they were just replaced with new ones. "If I hadn't run away none of this would've happened."

Emily gently grasped Hanna's chin and tilted her head up until she could see those beautiful watery blue eyes. "It's A's fault. Not yours, not mine but A." She whispered, bringing her hand up and cupping her cheek. "You're allowed to be scared Hanna. Granted, I wished you hadn't run off like that but you're allowed to feel overwhelmed and confused, okay?"

Hanna reluctantly nodded her head, leaning into the warm palm on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have run-"

Emily quickly moved her thumb over the blonde's lips, effectively stopping her from speaking. "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? I just want to lay here with you."

Hanna nodded again, moving to snuggle into Emily's arms again when she paused before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "I love you." In that moment Hanna felt like everything would be okay. In that moment they had nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by both of their cell phones beeping.

_Say goodbye to your best friend bitches._

_-_**A **

A/N: Ooh who doesn't love a good cliff hanger, right? ;) Alright question time: Who would you like to see Spencer with? Toby, Aria, etc. Let me know. Also, I've been thinking about starting another Hanna/Emily story set in season 3. So let me know if you guys are interested in that being a possibility.


End file.
